Work rack structures of the type contemplated herein are of the type as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,335, issued on Feb. 2, 1982, entitled "Vehicle Work Rack Structure." This type of a structure is used to correct damaged or misaligned vehicle frames and body parts. Force applying towers are provided around the periphery of the work rack for exerting a pulling force on any damaged portion of the vehicle to correct the damaged condition of the vehicle frame and/or body. The force applying member generally includes a base which is mounted on the work rack and a standard which is secured to the base and projects upwardly from the base. The pulling action is provided by a chain mounted on the tower and connected to a lever arm that is pivoted by a hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly mounted on the back of the tower to apply a pulling action on the chain. The pulling force is applied from fixed points on the tower. This type of equipment lacks mobility and versatility and is difficult to connect in position to provide the proper straightening forces to a damaged member. Also, the space in which such equipment is installed is limited in use only for body and frame straightening activities or other closely associated work.